the_x_factor_usafandomcom-20200214-history
CeCe Frey
Cecelia Marie "CeCe" Frey '''(born June 26, 1991) is an American pop singer from Decatur, Illinois who finished in 6th place on season 2 of The X Factor. She was a part of the Young Adults catagory, mentored by Demi Lovato. Background CeCe was born and raised in Decatur, Illinois. She had an older sister, Kelsey, who died of celebral palsy when she was 7. On the show, CeCe dedicated the Bette Midler classic "Wind Beneath My Wings" to her sister. Before trying out for The X Factor, CeCe was working as a postal clerk. One of her musical influences was Whitney Houston, whose songs CeCe grew up singing in front of her piano. The X Factor CeCe tried out for the show in Kansas City, Missouri. However, her first audition song, "Unchained Melody" by The Righteous Brothers, disappointed Demi Lovato, who stopped her, while LA Reid suggested that she sing a different song. CeCe chose "Ain't No Other Man" by Christina Aguilera and got through to bootcamp. During bootcamp, CeCe found herself compared to Paige Thomas. Both made it to the next stage after they each sang the Whitney Houston classic "I Will Always Love You". Though her group performance wasn't aired, CeCe found herself singing with Paige on the OneRepublic song "Secrets", which got them both to Judges' Homes with Demi Lovato as their mentor. CeCe then did an acoustic version of LMFAO's hit "Sexy and I Know It", which impressed both Lovato and her guest advisor, Nick Jonas of the Jonas Brothers. That performance earned CeCe a place in the live shows. During the live shows, CeCe worked hard to show that she belonged, taking on such songs as "Because The Night" by Patti Smith Group, "You Haven't Seen The Last of Me" by Cher, and "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. However, CeCe's singing ability was frequently questioned by the judges due to her not having the strongest voice out of all of the contestants. Critics were often confused as to why she was still on the show because other contestants who were vocally better then her were getting eliminated. Still, with support from her fans and her mentor, CeCe solidered on until she was eliminated on December 6, 2012, finishing in 6th place. She was the last of the Young Adults to be eliminated. Performances Post X Factor Since the show, CeCe has been working on her music and keeping her fans up-to-date via Twitter as well as singing cover songs on YouTube. CeCe's first single, "Dead 2 Me", was released independently on October 7, 2014 with the song's music video premiering on her YouTue channel on October 14, 2014. Discography '''Singles: * "Dead 2 Me" (2014) * "Broke AF" (2017) Trivia * CeCe's loyal fans are known as "Warriors" * During her time on the show, CeCe became known for wearing leopard print that she painted on her face, which became her trademark. On the night of her elimination, her mentor Demi Lovato had some painted on her face as well. * Despite the show portraying them as rivals, CeCe and fellow contestant Paige Thomas are actually friends. Gallery CeceFrey.jpg 416877362788097067442508744020n--4558123584244398126.jpg CeCe+Frey+xf.png cece-frey-x-factor-leopard-p.jpg xf_63-cece-wrap_5713.jpg Category:Acts Category:Season Two Acts Category:Season Two Category:Young Adults Category:The X Factor USA Category:Female Contestants Category:Mentored by Demi Lovato